Seven Years On The Hellmouth
by Raima
Summary: Short drabbles on every episode of Buffy...starting right now. Updated sporadically. DISCLAIMER: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is the property of Joss Whedon and Fox.
1. Welcome To The Hellmouth

Welcome To The Hellmouth

"_Life is short."_

Buffy always thought of her life as even shorter than others. It kind of came with being the Slayer. Being a Chosen One always sounds really nice, but in the long run, it's not exactly the best job choice when it comes to life expectancy.

So yeah. "Life is short" has always been her philosophy. One day, everyone dies, and you'll never get those days back. So seize the moment, live for the moment, make your life awesome while you still can.

When she told Willow to seize the moment, she had been telling the truth. She really did want Willow, shy, innocent Willow, marvelous, intelligent, _brilliant_ Willow to do that, to make her life joyous. Willow's life, at the very least, was not going to be as short as hers'.

But that night, when Willow got assaulted, when Jessie got kidnapped, she finally knew what a short life really was. The people who got killed by the vamps, turned by the vamps…those were the people with _real_ short lives. But those same people didn't have "A Calling." Those people were just normal humans, living their lives out, completely naïve of the world all around them. They didn't deserve to have such short lives. There was no point to it.

Buffy had been like them, once. But then she had been called.

So now it was her job to make their lives longer. To fight the forces of evil, as Giles would say. To kill off the demons that plagued them, to make sure the people who made the world spin didn't die and stop its spinning. To save them, protect them, make their lives longer and more peaceful.

And if Buffy Summers died doing this, she would make damn sure that she died with a smile on her face.


	2. The Harvest

The Harvest

"_The earth is doomed."_

They were only children. Special children, naturally. But children nonetheless. Children with good intentions, children who are now the protectors of the earth.

Buffy and Willow and Xander. And…I suppose I am going with them too.

Three children are the earth's only defense against the mystic energies of the Hellmouth.

They're friends now, I believe. At the very least, they are not enemies. Imagine if Cordelia or Harmony or one of those girls found out about all of this. At least Willow and Xander can be _practical_—something Cordelia and her group would never be able to achieve.

Buffy is the Slayer. Can she really have…friends?

Sometimes I wonder if the Watcher's Council is right in wanting the Slayer to be alone. She seems so much more like a real child now, as she talks with Willow and Xander. She seems so much freer, so much happier…

But she is the Slayer. And she must fight.

She can't be free and happy. It will just make her life harder.


	3. The Witch

The Witch

"_My dad is _so_ impossible! He doesn't ever want me going anywhere! He wants to spend total quantity time together. And I'm, like, 'Dad, I can go out, it's perfectly safe!' But he's got all this guilt about leaving me with my mom. And he's being a total pain."_

It's a huge relief, being with her dad again after all that time with her overbearing mom. She really had never noticed quite how much she'd missed him until she hadn't been with him in so long.

Being a normal high schooler was, in many ways, a new experience for her. Ostentatiously, she'd already been one for over a year, but in reality, those days had been lived with the constant shadow of her mother looming over her head, bombarding her with unending lectures about cheerleading. It was all different now, though. And she even had friends to go with it!

Sometimes, though, she spares a peek at the books she's stacked in the corner of her bedroom. The ones she had grabbed from her old house at the last moment, completely on impulse. The ones that her mom had once perused—the ones with titles like _Hecate's Blessings _and _Nox Aeterna_.

Every time, however, she was able to tear her eyes away. She was here, with her dad, as he constantly impeded on her teenager sensibilities.

What possible use could she find for _magic_?

**A/N: I felt like exploring pre-horrible crazy Amy a bit~ Although I didn't get that much into her character, so it ended up being of questionable quality… :P Ah well. To the next drabble I go!**


End file.
